justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Radical
|artist = & |year = 2014 |dlc = Classic April 27, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Helmet Version June 22, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Mashup October 25, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Helmet Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic/Helmet Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic/Mashup) 4 (Helmet Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Helmet Version) (Beta Alt.) |mashup = Back In the Day |alt = Helmet Version |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Helmet Version) Solo (Mashup) Solo (Beta Alt.) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Helmet Version Final 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Beta Chilean Fire/Blue-Grey https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qVoAyM7MnM Mashup 1A: Light Blue 1B: Ultramarine Blue 2A: Teal Blue 2B: Deep Teal Blue Beta Alternate Red |pc = (Classic) / (Helmet Version) Orange Peel (Beta Alternate) |gc = (Classic) / (Helmet Version) (Beta Alt.) |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 95 (Classic) 96 (Helmet Version) 100 (Mashup) |dura = 3:16 |nowc = Radical RadicalALT (Helmet Version) |audio = |perf = Classic Grace Bolebehttps://youtu.be/ge6RjFnMB2k?t=98 Helmet Version Julien Durand (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BNW_eGMjHz8/ Cain Kitsais (P2) Beta Alternate Milind Bhatt }} Dyro ve Dannic tarafından "Radical" ("RADICAL" olarak stilize edilmiştir) , , ve . Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı neon kırmızısı tenli bir kadın robottur. Başında geniş mavi gözleri, başının üzerinde çapraz olarak bölünmüş kırmızı ve yeşil bir cilde, mor ve turuncu kirpiklere ve başının üstünde kırmızı bir sarma tuşuna sahiptir. Renkli bir galaksinin kırpılmış tankı, mavi yüksek bel şortu, gökkuşağı galaksisi tozlukları ve yeşil bağcıkları ve tabanı olan kırmızı derileri giyiyor. Helmat Versiyonu Dansçılar Animals den gelenler. Dansçılar her ikisi de büyük kask takan erkeklerdir. P1 yatay sarı şerit ve pantolonunun siyah pantolonuna kadar uzanan mor çizgileri olan koyu mavi bir ceketi var. Kaskı, deniz mavisi ve mor çizgilerle turuncu ve mor bir mohawk ile tepesinde. Siyah tabanı ve mor bağcıklı bir çift teal spor ayakkabısı giyiyor. P2, deniz mavisi çizgili ve mor desenli, mavi renkte bir ceket giyiyor. Koyu mor tozlukların ve turuncu çorapların üstüne siyah şort giyer ve P1 ile aynı spor ayakkabılarını giyer. Kaskı sağ tarafında deniz mavisi, solunda sarı, kısa sivri uçlarla tepesinde. RadicalALT Coach 1.png|P1 RadicalALT Coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Dansçı üzerinde, spotlarını ışıklarıyla dans pistine yayan bir gökkuşağı spot ışığı görülür. Farklı şekillerde çeşitli animasyonlu ışıklar bir defada bir varyasyon ortaya çıkar. Ne zaman dışa adım atsa, dikey çizgi ışıkları onu takip eder. Kısa bir süre onun etrafında döndükten sonra, ışıklar daha sonra kollarıyla birlikte etrafta dolanır. Helmat Versiyonu Arka plan, siyah bir arka plan üzerinde üçgenler oluşturmak için mor ve deniz mavisi degrade çizgilerle tutarlıdır. "Animals" gibi, bu şarkının bölümleri de aktif bir dansçı ve yavaşlayan bir dansçıyı göstermek için bölünmüş ekrandır. Mashup has a Mashup with the theme "Back in the day" on . On the Wii version of , the Mashup can be bought with 20 Mojo Coins. The Mashup features dancers in old-fashioned clothing. Dancers *''It’s You'' *''Get Lucky'' (Beta Alternate) *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' *''Love Boat'' *''Ain't No Other Man'' GM1 *''Forget You'' (Remake) *''Get Lucky'' (Beta Alternate) *''Love Boat'' *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' *''Get Lucky'' (Beta Alternate) *''Marcia Baila'' *''It’s You'' *''Born This Way'' (Nerd Version) *''It’s You'' *''I Will Survive'' GM2 *''It’s You'' *''Superstition'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Forget You'' (Remake) *''Get Lucky'' (Beta Alternate) *''Love Boat'' *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' *''Get Lucky'' (Beta Alternate) *''Forget You'' (Remake) *''It’s You'' Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Kollarınızı bir araya getirin, sonra da dışarı çıkarın. Gold Moves 2: Yukarıya doğru eğin ve davul çalıyormuş gibi kollarınızı başınızın üzerinde sallayın. Radical gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Radical gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Radical gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Radical gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Helmet Versiyonu Kask Sürümünde 4 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 3: Kollarını dışarı çıkar ve yana atlar. P2 sağa giderken P1 sola gider. Gold Moves 2: İki elinizi de eşinizle çarpın. Gold Moves 4: Ellerinizi hızlı bir şekilde kaldırın, ardından yavaşça ellerinizi indirin. Radicalalt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 Radicalalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Radicalalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 radicalalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Radicalalt gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 radicalalt gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 2 adet Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Sağ elinizle ekrana gelin. (Ain’t No Other Man) Gold Moves 2: Her iki elinizi de ekrana koyun. (I Will Survive) Aintnootherman gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Ain’t No Other Man) radicalmu gm 1.gif|left|Gold Move 1 in-game iwillsurvive gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 (I Will Survive) Radicalmu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Classic *Mask Helmet Version *High Energy (Switch and Chinese Version) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Electro Beats *All Songs K-R *Unlimited K-R *Just Dance 2017 Helmet Version *High Voltage *All Songs K-R *Unlimited K-R *Just Dance 2017 Trivia *Rutin, E3'te kanıtlandığı gibi, gerçek lazerler ve flüoresan renkler içeren karanlık bir odada çekilmiştir. *Arkaplan Just Dance Machine 'de Gece Kulübü rutininde görünür. *E3 demoları sırasında, başlık "Radikal" idi. Ancak, BGS sırasında ve Just Dance UK kanalına yüklenen diğer ile ilgili videolarda, başlık "RADICAL" dir. **Oyunun başlığında büyük harf kullanılır. *E3 oyununu son oyunla karşılaştırarak, bazı sembollerin farklı göründüğü fark edilebilir. **Ayrıca, son rutin yüksek bir disko sesiyle başlar, E3 oyunu ise her önizleme oyununun başlangıcındaki sesle başlar. **Şarkının sonu da farklı. Galeri Game Files Radical_Cover_Generic.jpg|'' '' Radicalalt.png|'' '' (Helmet Version) RadicalMU.png|'' '' (Mashup) Radical cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Radicalalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Helmet Version) Radical_Albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Radical_banner_bkg_37.png| menu banner (Classic) Radicalalt_banner_bkg_38.png| menu banner (Helmet Version) Radical_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) RadicalALT_BC.jpg| cover (Helmet Version) RadicalAva.png|Avatar (Classic) 200517.png|Golden avatar (Classic) 300517.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) RadicalALTAva.png|P2 s avatar (Helmet Version) RadicalALTBETA.png|Avatar (Beta Alternate) Radical pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Radicalalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Helmet Version) Radical photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots Radical menu.png|'' '' in the menu Radical load.png|Loading screen (Classic) Radical coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Classic) Radicalalt menu.png|'' '' (Helmet Version) in the menu Radicalalt load.png|Loading screen (Helmet Version) Radicalalt coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Helmet Version) Radicalmu menu.png|'' '' (Mashup) in the menu Radicalmu load.png|Loading screen (Mashup) Radicalmu coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Mashup) Radicalalt_jd2017_gameplay.png|Helmet Version gameplay Promotional Images Radical hd screenshot2.jpg|Promotional gameplay jd17-toptracks-preview-loremipsum-radical-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser artwork.just-dance-2017.408x720.2016-06-14.29.png artwork.just-dance-2017.533x720.2016-06-14.50.png Radical_hd_screenshot1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Beta Elements Radicalimage.jpeg|'' '' on the menu (E3 2016) Radicalalt menu beta.png|Beta menu colors and banner for the Helmet Version radical alt beta.png|Scrapped Alternate routine Screen Shot 2017-02-18 at 8.56.07 AM.png|Beta pictogram Screen Shot 2017-02-18 at 8.56.14 AM.png|Beta pictogram for Gold Move 1 Others Jdm spaceship uno.png|The Classic coach on the back of the cards for Uno - Just Dance Theme Cards giphyw2.gif|Beta Gold Move VS Final Gold Move Videos Official Music Video Dyro & Dannic - Radical (Official Music Video) RADICAL (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers 'Classic' Radical - Gameplay Teaser (US) Radical - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Helmet Version' Radical (Helmet Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Radical (Helmet Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Radical - Just Dance 2017 Radical - Just Dance Now Radical - Just Dance 2018 Radical - Just Dance 2019 'Helmet Version' Radical (Helmet Version) - Just Dance 2017 PS4舞力全开2017 Sorry(Justin Bieber),Radical,Scream Shout国行版最难的三首|Alt begins at 4:20 Radical (Helmet Version) - Just Dance Now Radical (Helmet Version) - Just Dance 2018 Radical (Helmet Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' RADICAL (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 Extractions Radical (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 (Extraction) Radical (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 (No GUI) Radical (Beta Alternative) - Just Dance 2017 (Preview) References Site Navigation es:Radical en:Radical Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Julien Durand Kategori:Cain Kitsais Kategori:Grace Bolebe